This invention relates generally to repair machines for compact disk (CD), more particularly, it relates to a repair machine for compact disk by grinding and polishing to renew a scratched compact disk.
Accompanying the popularized multi-media and the Internet, the compact disk is boomed in the market, however, as the compact disk, irrespective of CD-ROM, VCD, or DVD, is prone to be scratched to bring about inconvenience in computer operation, such as skipping, frozen frame, mosaic phenomenon, or failure of reading data the worst, and besides, the compact disk is made of an unburnable, undecomposable and unrecoverable plastic material, the damaged compact disks will pollute the environment seriously for sure in the long run. Therefore, in view of the environmental protection, a repair machine for renew of the damaged compact disks is considered an indispensable tool nowadays.
After reviewing the present market, we have found most of the so-called repair machines for compact disk are essentially the CD cleaners, wherein part of them use wax to flatten dents, which, the wax, is usually cured in twenty minutes with limited effect, and the repaired CD may suffer a secondary scratch by carelessness.
On the contrary, this invention is to repair and renew a scratched CD mechanically by grinding and polishing to obtain a better result.
The primary object of this invention is to provide a repair machine for compact disk by grinding and polishing to renew a scratched CD.
Another object of this invention is to provide a repair machine for compact disk that serves in the meanwhile for a CD cleaner.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a repair machine for compact disk for prolonging lifetime of the compact disk and for reducing environmental pollution. For more detailed information regarding this invention together with further advantages or features thereof, at least an example of preferred embodiment will be elucidated below with reference to the annexed drawings.